


Pushover

by abbner



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Cringe, Established Relationship, I suppose, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sub Felix, Under-negotiated Kink, and a sprinkle of feelings, dom dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbner/pseuds/abbner
Summary: Dimitri has serious trouble wielding his authority. Felix has had enough, and decides to teach him a lesson. It does not go as planned.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	Pushover

It’s just after lunchtime when Felix decides to teach Dimitri a lesson.

His troubles begin first thing in the morning when he, Dimitri and Dedue are the only people to arrive for their morning briefing.

Felix stalks into the empty council chamber, looks from Dimitri at the head of the table, to Dedue, back to Dimitri, who is now wearing a rather nervous smile. His eyes narrow. “Where is everyone?”

“Ah, good morning, Felix,” Dimitri says, brightly. “It is  _ so _ nice to see you for the first time today.”

“Save it,” he snaps. “As everyone present knows, it is  _ not _ the first time I’ve seen you this morning.”

Dedue goes pale, Dimitri reddens. “All the same, it is good to maintain the habit, as you always say. Unless you’re finally ready to-”

“Maybe if anyone else had bothered showing up,” Felix cuts him off. “So I’ll ask you again. Where is everyone?”

They are all in different places, it turns out. Annette sleeping off a study hangover, Ingrid in Gautier, Gustave under strict orders to take a vacation. Where their ministers of treasury and agriculture are is anyone’s guess.

This is utterly unacceptable, in Felix’s humble opinion. He’s about to tell Dimitri as much, but there’s a gleam of panic in Dimitri’s eye that begs him to  _ please not push this right now _ . 

Felix responds with the most scathing look he can muster. “Fine,” he says after a pause. 

Dimitri is visibly relieved. “Dedue, what’s our first order of business?”

Felix takes his seat at Dimitri’s right and does his best to banish his irritation as Dedue reviews their packed schedules for the day. It’s first thing in the morning on Monday after all, perhaps it’s not  _ entirely _ foolish of Dimitri to cut their colleagues some slack. Surely they’ll pull themselves together as the day goes on.

As is usually the case when Felix tries to be optimistic, things only go downhill from there.

Less than an hour later they’re settling in for their first big meeting of the day. It is a  _ very  _ important meeting. Several nobles of the western kingdom have gathered to debrief the past year’s reconstruction effort and begin preparations for the year ahead. Getting them all in a room together had been painful. Forcing them to cooperate for a full two hours will take nothing short of a miracle. 

Selecting the perfect person to run the meeting had been of the utmost importance. They needed someone utterly loyal to Dimitri, but trusted by all parties, with enough resolve to put a stop to petty squabbling but enough gentleness to soothe fractured egos should things turn sour.

Which is why they had asked Ashe to take the lead. It had been Felix’s recommendation. Dimitri wanted to do it himself, of course, but had no time to prepare. Plus, it would be good for some of the older, prouder nobles to see genial young Ashe in a position of authority. Eventually Dimitri had agreed, always in favor of knocking their more pompous vassals down a peg or two.

It quickly becomes clear to Felix that this was a mistake. Two minutes after the meeting was supposed to start, Ashe has dumped what seems to be all his earthly belongings onto the conference table. He rummages through them frantically, becoming redder and more hysterical by the second.

“Oh dear,” he yelps, throwing a shoe over his shoulder. “Oh no. Oh, no, no, no,  _ no _ . I’ve left all the meeting agendas behind!”

“You _ what?” _ Felix snaps.

Ashe’s huge, terrified eyes meet Felix’s for a split second before he turns them to Dimitri. “I- I’m sorry, your Majesty, I don’t know how this happened, I was  _ so sure  _ I packed them.”

Dimitri is entirely unconcerned. “Worry not, Ashe,” he says with a wave of his hand. “These things happen to the best of us.”

“Yes, yes, everyone makes mistakes,” Ashe says, wringing his hands, “but, oh goddess, how are we going to hold the meeting now? Everyone has come from so far away.” 

A few of the nobles gathered around the table mumble to themselves, and look to Dimitri expectantly. Felix does the same.

And is immediately filled with dread at the sight of Dimitri’s placid smile. “You have nothing to fear,” he says. “I took the liberty of drafting a backup just in case,” and to Felix’s sheer horror he pulls out a thick roll of parchment and begins unrolling individual scrolls for each of the lords around the table. “There should be a copy here for everyone.”

“Oh thank the goddess,” Ashe says, sinking back into his chair, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “Thank you, Dimitri,  _ thank you!” _

“It was no trouble at all, really!" Dimitri says, brightly. "I always like to have a backup plan.”

“When the fuck did you do that?” Felix demands. “Your Majesty,” he adds after a few lords gasp and cover their mouths.

Dimitri won’t meet his gaze. “I was not in the mood for lunch yesterday anyway,” he says. He clears his throat and, ignoring Felix's sputtering, looks back to Ashe, concerned. “Ashe, you have had quite a shock. Perhaps it would be best for me to take the lead on this meeting.”

Utter relief washes over Ashe’s face. “Oh, I would  _ really  _ appreciate that, Dimitri.”

“Of course, Ashe,” Dimitri says as he gives his arm a little pat. “Please, try to relax.”

“Sure thing! I can always count on you, your Majesty!”

“And I, you,” Dimitri says fondly.

“He literally just proved the exact opposite,” Felix grumbles, but no one hears him. It’s probably for the best. He doesn’t like picking fights with Ashe, though he wouldn’t mind one with Dimitri right about now. 

Not that that would help, he reminds himself. Now that they’re...doing whatever it is they’re doing, Felix feels a very annoying sense of responsibility to hold himself back from going after Dimitri as relentlessly as he used to. Provoking Dimitri is not something that has ever felt particularly good, except in the moment. But lately, the hurt that appears in Dimitri’s eye when Felix pushes too far provides no satisfaction to mask the guilt. And sometimes it means he’ll find the door to Dimitri’s chambers locked when he tries to let himself in later that night.

Besides, Dimitri will only dig in his heels if Felix tries to argue with him, he knows from much experience. Better to explain it calmly, in private, with a gentle but firm touch. 

Felix has gotten  _ very _ good at touching Dimitri recently.

He resolves to confront Dimitri about this later and settles for seething quietly throughout the meeting rather than walking out of it. To his endless annoyance his foul mood actually seems to help Dimitri endear himself to some of the more troublesome nobles, giving him the opportunity to swoop in and play the good guy when Felix snaps at them.

“We make a good team, Felix,” Dimitri murmurs to him later, absentmindedly, as they head from the council chamber after breaking for lunch. His nose is buried in some kind of manuscript as they walk to Dimitri’s study.

“Stop it,” Felix says as Dimitri drifts into him. He gives him a gentle push to right his course. “I’m not going to reward that nonsense you pulled back there.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb.” 

“I am not playing anything,” Dimitri says without looking up. His arm brushes against Felix’s as he infringes on his personal space again. Walking in straight lines has not been a strength of Dimitri’s since he lost his eye, but the book isn’t helping anything. 

“You’re telling me,” Felix says, pushing him back somewhat harder than before, “that you have no problem spending hours of your day doing work that is _ explicitly  _ someone else’s responsibility.”

“Oh, you’re referring to the meeting agendas?” He turns a page. “That hardly took more than an hour. And where would we be if I hadn't taken the precaution?”

“It would have been a disaster,” Felix says, “but it wouldn’t have been your fault. And Ashe would have learned a valuable lesson. Instead he learned that it's fine if he fails to do his job, because you’ll just do it for him.”

“Hmm,” Dimitri says, half listening as he steps on Felix's foot.

_ “Dimitri,” _ Felix shoves him off with far more force than necessary. “Stop trying to walk and read at the same time.”

Dimitri finally looks up as he regains his balance. “I apologize, Felix, but I must get through this play by this afternoon.”

“Why are you reading a play?” he demands, certain he doesn’t want to hear the answer. 

“I am reading sixteen plays, actually," Dimitri says. "We must choose one for the Faerghus Founding Day Festival.”

_ “Sixteen plays?” _ Felix cannot believe what he’s hearing. “Dimitri.”

“Yes, Felix?”

_ “Why the hell _ has this fallen to you?”

Dimitri's eyes dart away. “Well, um, it hasn’t, exactly,” he says. “It is Sylvain’s responsibility, technically.”

“Then why isn’t Sylvain reading sixteen plays?”

“Felix,” Dimitri is suddenly very serious, “you remember how his selection went last year, do you not?”

Felix winces. “How could I forget?” 

He would have been embarrassed to witness something so raunchy even alone in his private rooms. Sandwiched between Sylvain, who seemed to derive almost as much enjoyment from the play itself as from looking to Felix for his reaction every five seconds, and Dimitri, somehow even  _ more _ embarrassed than Felix, he had wanted to die. 

Felix’s face heats up just at the memory. Dimitri is looking a little pink himself when he responds. “Yes, well, the volume of complaints we received afterwards had me swamped for a week. I thought if I could help guide Sylvain now we may avoid that sort of, um, avalanche of angry parents later.”

“Maybe so,” Felix concedes, “but this is a waste of your time. Why couldn’t you just tell Sylvain to pick something less vulgar?”

Dimitri frowns. “Because this is one of Sylvain's only responsibilities that he actually enjoys. I did not want to put a damper on it, so I thought I would narrow it down to four or five acceptable plays and ask him to make the final decision." He gives Felix a meaningful look and adds, "he needn’t find out that there were any more in consideration.” 

“This is an absurd amount of work just to protect the feelings of a grown man.” A man who had forced Felix to watch no less than seven sex scenes while sat next to the very person for whom he was actively trying to quash his inappropriate feelings. Last year’s Founding Day had fallen during those few months before Felix had started frequenting Dimitri’s quarters, when the two had skirted around each other, when every interaction they shared was awkward somehow. No matter what may have happened between him and Dimtiri in the months that followed, the memory does not make him feel any more charitable toward Sylvain.

“Yes, well, Sylvain is a dear friend,” Dimitri says.

“That isn’t important.”

“Felix,  _ nothing _ is more important than friendship.”

Felix seriously considers ripping the book out of Dimitri’s hands and clobbering him with it. Instead, he grabs him roughly by the arm. “Alright that’s it. Your office. _ Now.” _

“Well, okay,” Dimitri says, allowing himself to be pulled along. “But weren’t we going there for lunch anyway?”

Felix’s eyes narrow. “We’re not eating now!”

“Alright. Then why are we going to my office?”

“Because we are going to address this...this  _ complex _ of yours.”

_ “Complex?” _ Dimitri mutters. Felix ignores this and his subsequent protests until he’s dragged him into his study and locked the door behind them. He whirls around on his heel to face Dimitri, who is leaning against his gigantic desk, drumming his fingers against the oaken paneling and doing his best to look innocent. 

Felix is not fooled. “This ends now, Dimitri.”

Dimitri fiddles with his gloves. “Felix, I’m afraid I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the bullshit. You wouldn’t look so guilty if you didn’t know.”

“Really, Felix,” he says, not meeting his eyes. “You can’t expect me to be able to read your mind every time you’re in one of your moods.”

_ “One of my-  _ okay, fine, you want me to say it, I’ll say it. You have  _ got  _ to stop being such a pushover.”

Dimitri has the absolute gall to look offended. “A  _ pushover?” _

“That’s what I said.”

Dimitri is silent for a moment. “I am not a pushover.”

“Yes you are," Felix says. "And it stops now.”

“Is this about the briefing this morning?”

“Partly. It’s also about how you wrote Ashe’s agendas, and how you’re trying to do Sylvain's job, and how you’ll do the exact same thing tomorrow, and the next day,  _ and the next day-” _

“I cannot expect others to put great effort into running the kingdom without doing so myself,” Dimitri says, raising his voice. “We all must do our part-”

“Yes! Exactly!” Felix yells, gesturing wildly “And your part is  _ king,  _ Dimitri. King! Not captain of the guards, not chief of staff, and not  _ Sylvain’s assistant.” _

“I fail to see what the big deal is,” Dimitri says, averting his gaze and crossing his arms. “As long as I fulfill my duties, what does it matter if I help others with theirs as well? It is my job to make sure everything gets done.”

“There are better ways to do that than by doing everything yourself!” Felix runs a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t going to bring this up, but Ingrid told me she saw you cleaning the knights’ bathhouse the other day.  _ Cleaning the bathhouse,  _ Dimitri. Tell me this isn’t true.”

Dimitri becomes very interested in his left glove. “Well, I do not know what to say, Felix, we were getting terrible complaints from the Pegasus knights’ corps, Ingrid would be the first to tell you-”

Felix presses his palm to his forehead in utter disbelief. “So it is true! I  _ cannot believe you,  _ Dimitri.”

“There is a good reason for it, Felix. The maids’ captain, her grandmother was quite ill-”

“Oh, give me a break. This is the third time this year her grandmother has been on her deathbed.”

“Perhaps it is chronic-”

“The only thing that’s chronic is her lying and you falling for it, and for everyone else's pitiful excuses.”

“Well I don’t see how you could know that-”

“Enough,” Felix snaps, narrowing his eyes. “I see what’s going on here. You’re a coward.”

Dimitri's mouth hangs open. “A  _ coward?” _

“Yes," Felix says, crossing his arms. "A coward. You are terrified of standing up to people.”

“I- that is ridiculous.”

“Or is it that you’re scared of giving criticism?”

“That is  _ certainly not-” _

“Ah,” Felix nods, “it’s both. Got it.”

“Felix,” Dimitri says, the ledge of the desk beginning to crack in his grip. “That is  _ enough.” _

“No," Felix says, looking down his nose, a sick sense of satisfaction that he knows will be short-lived bubbling within him. "Not until you admit what a coward you are.”

“I will admit  _ no such thing,” _ Dimitri snarls, pushing off the desk to stare bitterly out one of the tall Gothic windows. “It is not cowardly to try my damnedest, every day to make life just a little easier for people who have thrown everything away to serve me, who risked their lives for me, who killed for me, whose loved ones died  _ for me. _ Forgive me, Felix, for trying to repay them with the  _ bare minimum _ that they deserve.”

A strange pang shoots through Felix’s chest. He deflates, uncrosses his arms. The situation is suddenly quite clear. 

It’s not just fear motivating Dimitri’s terrible, self-sacrificing habit. It’s  _ guilt. _ Of course it is. Dimitri still hasn’t forgiven himself for the war, for allowing harm to come to his people, to his friends. And probably never will. 

Part of him, a very new and unfamiliar part, wants to reach out to Dimitri, but he stops himself. No matter the cause, this is still a serious issue that will have consequences. Dimitri is being incredibly selfish. 

Felix sighs. “Get over yourself,” he says, but with somewhat less bite than before. “They’re not doing it for you, they serve Fodlan. They have a duty that they took on voluntarily. It’s  _ your  _ duty to make sure they live up to it.”

Dimitri glowers over his shoulder. “Maybe so, but again, I fail to see the problem. As long as I am meeting my kingly responsibilities and the continent is safe and prosperous, why does it matter if I pick up slack for others now and then? Especially for those who work so hard the majority of the time?”

“Because you’re going to work yourself to death, you idiot!” Felix exclaims. “You have far too much on your plate already, I keep telling you! If you insist on adding more you’re going to, you’re going to…” 

Felix can’t finish the sentence, but he doesn’t need to. Dimitri sighs and looks at the ground. It’s clear that he knows exactly what Felix is trying to say.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…” Felix tries to calm himself, swallows down the lump in his throat. “I’m just-  _ ugh. _ I’m worried about you, okay?”

“I am sorry, Felix,” Dimitri says softly, meeting his eyes once more. “I do not want you to be concerned for me.”

Now it’s Felix’s turn to avoid eye contact. “Don’t apologize. Just...stop doing everyone else's job. Even when they fail.”

Dimitri nods. “I will try.”

Felix does not doubt that he intends to, but this isn’t the first time Dimitri has agreed to work less hard. He’s not convinced that this time will be any different. 

He’s only getting more and more frustrated, at himself, now, more than at Dimitri. What kind of a right hand is he if he can’t keep his king’s worst impulses in check? What kind of a friend if he can’t keep Dimitri from destroying himself? What kind of a… no. He quickly cuts off that train of thought. His and Dimitri’s...status is irrelevant to the problem at hand.

_ Ugh. _ He rubs his brow. Why is he so bad at this? Why is teaching Dimitri to value his own time and health so much more difficult than teaching him a new sword technique, like he’s done hundreds of times before? When sparring, the back-and-forth between the two of them comes so naturally, like breathing. Felix knows exactly what instructions he needs to give, what tone of voice to use, how he should touch Dimitri to make him understand. And recently he’s found that the same holds true for other activities...

He shakes his head clear. Now is definitely not the time for those kinds of thoughts.  _ Sparring… _ he was thinking about sparring- 

_ Wait - _ maybe...maybe this is not so different from sparring after all...

An idea strikes him. A  _ brilliant _ idea. He snaps his head up. “We’re going to practice.”

Dimitri cocks his head. “Practice?”

“Yes. You are going to practice confronting someone who has failed their duty. On me.”

A strange expression crosses Dimitri’s face as he turns back to Felix. “Practice... on you?”

Felix flushes at this for some reason. “Are your ears working? Yes, I’ll pretend to be an officer trying to push my responsibilities on you, and you will tell me no. Repeatedly.”

Dimitri frowns. “I am not sure this is going to work, Felix.”

“It will work,” he says. Felix knows that it will from much experience. As a child he would spend his journeys to the capital practicing exactly what he was going to say to Dimitri when he arrived to prove just how much smarter and stronger he’d gotten since their last meeting. At the monastery he spent a good deal of his time mentally acting out the next cutting remark he’d make to the boar, sharpening his tongue to the finest edge possible. And towards the end of the war and into his tenure as Duke he had started practicing his contributions before important meetings. Eloquence has never come naturally to Felix, but is of the utmost importance at court, where, infuriatingly, words often matter more than actions. 

And he can’t just sit there and let Dimitri be misled by some well-spoken but ill-intentioned other. It must always be obvious who his most capable advisor is, and if that means rehearsing clever lines like some play actor, so be it.

He doesn't say any of this to Dimtri, of course. “It’s just like sparring,” he says instead. “You practice every day, and then when you actually have to run someone through someone on the battlefield it’s easy, because you’ve done it a thousand times before.”

“I...think that makes sense,” says Dimitri, stroking his chin, “though I do not want to stab any of our colleagues.”

Felix's eyes narrow. “Well if you don’t then I will. If I ever see you cleaning a fucking bathroom someone is going to die.”

“Ah, Felix,” Dimitri says with a nervous laugh, “this is one of those occasions where I cannot tell whether or not you are joking.” When Felix doesn’t respond he gulps. “Okay well, ah, how do we do this?”

Felix takes a moment to consider. “Sit behind your desk. I’ll sit here. Pretend you’ve called me in for a private meeting.”

“A private meeting,” Dimitri repeats, a suspicious spark in his eye.

“Yes,” Felix says, determined to ignore it. “You called me here to talk to me about a task that I failed.”

Dimitri takes his seat behind his desk, looking rather stiff. “And what is the task in question?”

“I don’t know," Felix says, waving his hand in the air, "I messed up a report or something.” 

“Understood,” Dimitri says. “What sort of report was it?”

Felix scowls. “Why does it matter?”

“Because it impacts the instructions I would provide for next time,” Dimitri says. “Providing support to ensure future success is a crucial part of giving good feedback, Felix. Otherwise the cycle will only repeat.”

He has a point, though it doesn’t do anything to halt Felix’s creeping irritation. “Fine,” he says. “Let’s say it’s a report on, uh, the distribution of grain subsidies in the eastern kingdom.”

“Excellent. And what is your role in the grain subsidy distribution program?”

Felix grinds his teeth. “Is that necessary?”

“Oh, absolutely ,” Dimitri says earnestly. “If you’re in charge of the whole thing then I will expect much more of you than if you’re merely an assistant-”

“I’m just in charge of writing the reports,” Felix snaps. “I am the report writer. Sothis, almighty.”

“Hm,” Dimitri frowns. “I do not believe that ‘report writer’ is a real position on any of our committees, but I suppose we are playing pretend.” 

Felix takes a deep breath and pretends not to hear him. 

“Now,” Dimitri continues, “I just need a few more details. Who are the other members of the committee and what is your relationship to them? And how long have you been in this role, what were your qualifications-”

“Oh for the love of-  _ it doesn’t matter!" _ Felix yells, throwing his hands in the air. "You’re practicing how to stand up to someone, not writing a fucking play.”

“Right you are Felix,” Dimitri says, the corner of his mouth twitching. “I think I should have enough to work with.” 

“I’m so glad,” Felix says. “Just start already.”

“Okay, here we go,” Dimitri clears his throat, sits up straight in his chair and folds his hands. “Hello, ah- um, okay pause for one moment, please. What is your name in this scenario?”

Felix's eye twitches. “It. Doesn’t. Matter.”

“Well I need to know what to call you.”

“Just call me Felix!”

“Ah, so, wait- are you playing yourself?”

Felix rubs his brow. “Since I don’t have time to make up the fucking novel-length backstory you want, yes. I am playing myself.”

Dimitri throws his hands up. “Well now this exercise makes no sense at all.”

Felix barely resists the urge to hurl his chair at him.  _ “What the fuck  _ are you talking about?”

“Felix, I would  _ never  _ have to confront you about slacking off,” Dimitri says as if it’s obvious. “You are a hard worker and a loyal friend. I know I can always count on you.”

Felix flushes and looks away. “I- that’s not-,” he stammers, “flattery will  _ not _ get you out of this.”

“Although,” Dimitri says, a small smile playing at his lips, “I suppose there is one area in which you fell short of my expectations recently…”

It’s as if a jolt of electricity has hit him.  _ “What?" _ Felix snaps. "What are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember?” Dimtiri asks, his eye wide and innocent. “It was just last night, Felix.”

“I really don’t-  _ wait,  _ you don't mean-”

“Yes, Felix,” Dimitri’s voice is grave, “you failed to keep your word. You said that you wanted to go for hours, and that you would not come until I-”

_ “Irememberwhathappened,” _ Felix hisses. His entire face is on fire. “Don’t say another fucking word.”

“Very well,” Dimitri says with an infuriating grin.

“I-  _ ugh, _ why would you even bring that up?” Felix says, looking anywhere but at him. “We are  _ at work _ right now.”

“I apologize, Felix,"Dimitri says, trying to contort his mouth into anything but a smile. "I was merely teasing, I did not expect to provoke such a spirited reaction.”

“I’m not  _ spirited, _ I’m just- I’m trying to teach you something here. This is a serious problem and you have to address it.”

“Understood. I will behave.”

“Good,” Felix swallows. “Okay, from the top. Whenever you’re ready.”

Dimitri takes a breath, closes his eye for a moment. When he opens it, Felix’s breath falters. It’s darker, full of a very strange and intense emotion that, while familiar, he can’t exactly place.

Whatever it is, it does not make it easier for Felix to compose himself. 

Dimitri tilts his head to gaze up at Felix through his lashes. He licks his bottom lip.

“Hello, Felix,” he says, his voice low.

“Hello, Dimitri,” Felix says, his voice somewhat wobbly.

“Do you know why I called you here today?”

Felix blinks. “Uh, is it about that report I gave you?”

“Yes, Felix,” he says with a small bow of his head. “I was very pleased to receive your report on time. You are  _ so good  _ at submitting your reports in a timely manner.”

“Um.” His mouth is very dry. This is not what he expected. “Thank you?”

“You are welcome," Dimitri says, and frowns. "Unfortunately punctuality was the only positive aspect of your report.”

Felix takes a quick, deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth.  _ Pull yourself together. _ “Oh. Is that so?”

“That is so. The report was...sloppy.”

“Sloppy, was it?” Felix crosses his legs and leans onto his armrest, praying that he comes across steady and nonchalant.

“Oh, yes,” Dimitri nods, his voice low and sure. “Filled with errors. I could hardly believe my eye as I read it. I thought to myself,  _ surely  _ this report could not have come from Felix! But unfortunately I was not mistaken. You are the report writer, are you not?”

Felix deserves an award for not rolling his eyes. “I am.”

“No, that’s not quite right," Dimitri says, stroking his chin. "You’re not just any report writer. You are _ my  _ report writer.” His voice is so low it’s almost a whisper. “And I am  _ very _ disappointed in you, Felix.” 

A shiver passes through him. The fidgeting, excuse-making Dimitri of this morning is gone, as if a switch has been flipped. _ Where _ has this side of him come from all of a sudden?

Although...the smirk, the sultry tone, and the look in his eye all point Felix in one direction. Perhaps Dimitri is enjoying this a little too much. 

A familiar feeling in his chest tells him that he might be as well.

_ Ignore it, _ he orders himself, rather weakly. This is important, dammit.

Even still, he can’t help himself from rising to the bait just a tiny bit when Dimitri asks “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Felix’s mouth twitches. “I was tired.”

Dimitri raises an eyebrow. “You were tired.”

“Yes. And I was bored.”

“Bored.”

“That’s what I just fucking said.” He grabs a quill off Dimitri’s desk and twirls it between his fingers. “Your reports are boring and monotonous, you ask stupid questions. And I only ever get to them late at night.”

Dimitri's eyes flash. “Are there other things you would rather be doing  _ late at night?” _

This is _ definitely _ not going in the direction he intended. Which would be incredibly annoying if it weren’t for the very nice and warm feeling pooling low in his stomach.

Felix leans back in his chair. “Late at night, in the morning, after dinner.” He kicks his feet up, crossing them on top of the desk, one after the other, which Dimitri hates. “Sometimes even in the afternoon, right after lunch. So I rushed through it. Figured you wouldn’t notice.” 

“Well, I noticed.” Dimitri’s eye is fixed on his boots. “And what could be so important that you would risk enduring my displeasure for it?”

Felix shivers again. “Well I’ve got this new dog, you see,” he says, playing with the quill and willing his voice to remain level. “A Blaiddyd Rex puppy. Obnoxious thing. I spend all my time looking after him, getting him out of trouble, making sure he’s not running off where he doesn’t belong, cleaning up his shit. It’s  _ exhausting.” _

Dimtiri bristles. “That does not sound like a good excuse to me,” 

“You don’t understand how much trouble my stupid little dog is. He kept me up all night last night.”

He scoffs. “I do not think it was all night.”

“Oh yes it was. He badgered me for hours, begging for attention. He wouldn’t leave me alone. If I ignored him he started  _ licking _ me. Insatiable beast.” Felix strokes the length of the quill between two fingers. Dimitri’s eye follows his every move.

“How horrible for you, Felix,” he says, heated.

“I- well, it wasn’t that bad,” Felix says, blushing. “Anyway, that’s why I didn’t write your stupid report.”

“I see.” Dimitri pauses, leans forward, elbows on the table and presses his lips into his folded hands. “It seems I am going to have to teach you a lesson,” he murmurs.

Felix's heart is racing. “Teach me a lesson? What could you possibly teach me?” He sucks on the end of the quill.

Dimitri’s eye is glued to his lips. “A- a lesson about your priorities,” he growls.  _ “I _ come first, Felix, always. No one else, especially not some  _ dog.” _

_ “Ugh,” _ Felix does the most exaggerated eye roll of his life to hide the thrill that’s gone through him. “I bet this will be just as boring as writing your dumb reports. I’ll hardly be able to stay awake through your droning.”

“Oh I don’t think you’ll have an easy time falling asleep until I’m through with you.”

“Doubt it,” Felix says, examining his nails.

Dimitri slams his hands onto the desk. “That is _ enough _ of your cheek. You will learn your place this instant. And take your feet  _ off  _ of my desk.”

Felix lazily turns his head to glare at Dimitri. “Why don’t you make me?”

“Oh, I intend to,” Dimitri says, fire in his eye. “Take off your clothes.”

He and Dimitri stare at each other across the oaken desk, the command echoing in the air between them. For a long moment he does nothing, frozen in place as he meets Dimitri’s gaze, expectant, yet questioning. It seems Dimitri does not yet know whether or not Felix will comply. Felix isn’t sure either, right up until the moment he reaches up, almost subconsciously, to unclasp his coat.

Dimitri exhales, his breath ragged. He sits back in his chair again and leans onto an elbow, chin resting on his hand as he watches Felix discard his coat. His black turtleneck is next. Dimitri’s mouth falls open slightly as he reaches behind his head to pull it off.

Dimitri’s office is quite cold - nothing he’s not used to but he’s still quite aware of his bare nipples hardening as a chill goes up his spine. It’s not unpleasant, it’s slightly thrilling, actually, but will become uncomfortable if he remains still for too long.

"Don't think I'm going to forget about this just because I'm letting you fuck me," he says, balling up his sweater and throwing it into the corner of the room. "You have a serious problem that we _ are  _ going to address."

"You are not in the position to be giving orders right now, Felix."

He shivers. It has nothing to do with the cold.

He reaches for the top of his thigh-high boot. “Wait,” Dimitri says sharply. “Leave those on.”

Felix scowls. “I can’t take my pants off without taking them off.”

The glower Dimitri gives him goes straight to his cock, now straining against his breeches. “Then put them back on afterwards.”

He gulps. “Alright,” he says. He reaches down to slide his hands down his thigh, peeling off one boot then the other. Slowly, carefully, so that Dimitri can’t see his hands shake, he runs his hands back up to the laces of his trousers, sighs as his fingers ghost over the bulge of his cock, which is becoming painfully hard. 

Undressing in front of Dimitri doesn't usually affect him like this. But then again, usually Dimitri is undressing too.

“Felix," Dimitri murmurs. "You are dawdling.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to rush like I did last night.”

“Watch your tongue,” Dimitri says sharply. “It’s what happens next that I will take my time with.”

“Hm. Very well,” Felix says, voice trembling as he pulls the knot apart. He slides his hands down his back, down the soft curve of his ass, arching his back into the chair as he pushes his pants and smallclothes off in one slow, smooth motion. Dimitri growls as his cock pops out, hard and pink and already leaking precome.

The cold castle air is something of a shock on his lower half, but again not entirely a bad one. The chill sends a tingle through his entire body, he shudders as goosebumps form from the insides of his thighs to his shoulder blades. He’s hyper-aware of how very naked he is in Dimitri’s office, how exposed with nothing but the massive desk between them as Dimitri’s eye rakes over Felix’s body. 

A blush spreads across his cheeks, down his neck and collarbones that has much more to do with Dimitri's gaze than the cold. Which is ridiculous, he tells himself. It’s far from the first time he’s been naked in front of Dimitri before, far from it. But this feels different, and very new despite the good amount of time he’s spent imagining scenarios uncannily similar to this.

“Boots,” is all Dimitri says.

“Right,” Felix had almost forgotten. He slides the first one on, puts his foot on the desk as he slowly rolls the leather back up his pale, naked thigh.

Dimitri watches him intently, his eye smoldering, mouth still hanging slightly open behind his fingers. “I thought I told you to take your feet off the desk,” he says.

“Maybe you did,” Felix says, voice shaking as he switches to his other leg. “You don’t seem to mind now though.”

“Mm,” Dimitri hums. “On the contrary. I am just thinking about how you are going to make up for this _ flagrant  _ defiance of a direct order.”

“Oh yeah?” His hand instinctively goes between his spread legs, desperate for friction on his aching cock. “How am I going to do that?”

“To start with you will stop touching yourself _this instant.”_

Felix ignores him, stroking himself slowly, up and down. It feels too good, too satisfying after so much teasing, to finally give himself what he’s wanted since he entered Dimitri’s study. The growing indignation on Dimitri’s face is also extremely gratifying, a taste of the torture he’s been inflicting on Felix all day. And the anticipation- surely Dimitri will make him pay for this- he closes his eyes, sighs, bites his lip, grinds into his hand.

“Felix,” Dimitri’s voice is a rumble. A warning.

The sound shakes Felix to his core. He opens one eye to glare at him, but lifts his hand away from his cock as commanded. He holds it in the air, fingers spread, and tilts his head at Dimitri. “Happy?”

He feels Dimitri's glower on every inch of him. “If you want to come, you will do as I say.”

His mouth falls open, slightly. His cock twitches, untouched.

Dimitri's expression flickers into a smirk. "And I can see that you want me to make you come. Badly. Isn't that right, Felix?"

He looks down. Watches the blush creep down his chest, pale skin pinkening all the way to his pale thighs. “Mm...”

“Answer the question. With words.”

His entire body feels like it’s on fire. “Yes,” he mumbles, staring determinately at Dimitri's jar of quills.

Dimitri nods. “Then come over here. Crawl over the desk.”

His eyes dart back to Dimitri’s, narrowed. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to put my feet on it.”

Dimitri's eye darkens. “You will regret questioning me again.”

“We’ll see about that.” He rises slowly and shoves the meticulously organized papers and quills aside, prompting a growl from across the desk. Felix smirks, lifts one leg, then the other, grateful that Dimitri had him put the boots back on as they protect his knees from scraping against the hard wood. 

“Is this right, _your majesty?”_ He leans forward onto his hands and slinks his way across the massive desk, arches his back just a little bit, the way that makes Dimitri go crazy when he takes him from behind. 

It has a similar effect on him now, though they’ve barely done anything at all. A low hum emanates from somewhere deep in Dimitri’s throat as he rises from his chair and approaches Felix. He reaches out a hand to brush an errant lock of hair back behind his ear, cups his face and teases at his lips with the pad of his thumb. Felix looks up at him through his lashes and almost can’t believe how domineering, how sure of himself Dimitri looks as he stares down his nose at him and sticks his thumb into his mouth. _Where_ has this side of him been all day?

In the back of his mind he’s also painfully aware of just how exposed he is, of the spectacular view of his entire ass that anyone who walked through the door behind him right about now would get to enjoy. The thought should be nothing but mortifying, but his cock doesn’t seem to agree. It leaks onto the desk as he sucks on Dimitri’s thumb, throbs as he imagines being walked in on, any of their colleagues seeing him like this, splayed out and naked and completely at Dimitri’s mercy.

The realization of how much it turns him on is a horrifying one. Felix decides to worry about it later.

“This is an improvement, Felix,” Dimitri purrs. “But you’re going to have to do even better.”

“Oh yeah?”

Dimitri’s expression darkens. He pulls his hand away, shaking his head and tutting. “Watch yourself, Felix, or you’ll be very sorry.”

“Give me a break,” Felix says, sitting back on his heels. He’s pushing it now, daring Dimitri to react. “You don’t have what it takes to make me sorry for anything. You’re going to let me walk all over you just like everyone else- _ack -”_

Dimitri grabs him by the jaw and pulls him back onto all fours. “I thought I made myself clear, Felix.”

“ _ Mmph- _ ”

“You must behave if you want to come today. Understood?”

“I -I understand.”

“Then behave. Get on your knees.” 

He roughly releases Felix’s face and steps back, expectantly. For a moment Felix is frozen on his hands and knees, stunned. But all it takes is a slight raise of Dimitri’s eyebrow to spur him into motion.

He swallows, swings his legs around, and slides off the table, sinking to the floor. His mouth falls open slightly as he looks up at Dimitri undoing the laces of his pants. Too slow- he’s moving far too slow. Felix reaches up to help him but is quickly swatted away.

Finally his cock comes free. Felix’s breath hitches. Even after months of messing around it’s still something of a shock every time he’s confronted with just how _big_ Dimitri is. He’s never seen anything like it in his life, unless you count Sylvain’s horrid play, which Felix certainly does not. And even if he did, that highly suggestive silhouette was nothing, _nothing,_ compared to the real thing. Nothing compared to Dimitri or ever would, and not just the size of him either. It’s the pink flush of his skin just waiting to be sucked, the warmth that Felix swears he can feel even from a few inches away, the feel, the taste of him that Felix now knows better than any other. 

Mostly though it’s the way that Dimitri looks down on him, the way he combs his hand lovingly through Felix’s hair, the way his breath quickens and his eye flashes and his cheeks flush as they take each other in. 

Slowly, Dimitri strokes himself a few times, but it doesn’t take much until he’s fully erect, inches away from Felix’s lips. Felix leans forward, he can’t take it anymore, ready to take him fully, needs Dimitri’s cock in him now.

Just before his lips can make contact Dimitri yanks his hair back. Felix cries out.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Dimitri titters, “you are rushing again, Felix. How disappointing.” 

He holds Felix’s head in place with one hand, using the other to press the soft tip of his cock to Felix’s cheek, smearing the first beads of precome gathering there onto his face. Felix whines and leans into it, nuzzles it against his face, but doesn’t move to disobey again. 

“Felix,” Dimitri says, voice softer now. “You want my cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

_ “Mmph,” _ Felix groans.

“What was that? Words, Felix.”

_ “Ugh. _ Yes. Want to- want to suck your cock.”

“What else do you want?”

He looks decisively at Dimitri's cock rather than his eye. “Want you to come inside me,” he murmurs.

“I see,” Dimitri says, and while his voice is steady he tightens his grip in Felix’s hair, eliciting another moan. “Well, Felix, you know that if you wanted this, all you needed to do was be good for me. Can you do that, Felix?”

"Mm."

"Felix. Look at me, and use your words."

He grinds his teeth. His entire body feels like it's on fire. He knows what he’s supposed to say, desperately wants to say it, but twenty seven years of Faerghan conditioning conspire to keep him silent. Even as the words form in his mouth so too does the feeling of shame rise in his constricting throat and threaten to overtake him. He can feel the heat coming off his face, hear his heart thumping so loudly that he’s sure Dimitri can hear it too. 

How is it possible that saying a few simple words is so much more humiliating than crawling naked across the desk, or rubbing his face all over Dimitri’s cock? He grits his teeth, looks up at Dimitri, straight into the eye, and says them anyway. 

“I’ll be good. I'll be good for you.”

It’s well worth the agony - his words have an immediate effect on Dimitri. For a split second his eye widens and Felix sees the disbelief at his own words plain on his face. It’s gone in a flash, replaced by something very different, something darker, somehow even hungrier than before.

“Good,” Dimitri breathes, and rubs the tip of his cock against Felix’s lips. It’s so soft, so warm, and so close to what Felix wants, what he needs, that he can’t help himself from moaning into it when Dimitri says, “Open your mouth.”

Felix doesn’t need to be told twice. He obliges, letting Dimitri slip into his mouth and _oh-_ the taste of his skin, the warm weight of his cock on his tongue, the slide of the smooth length against his lips as Dimitri pushes in and out, all of it is perfect, but Felix wants even more. He grips Dimitri at the base with one hand and works his mouth up and down him, hollowing his cheeks and relishing the sound of Dimitri’s breathing becoming more and more labored, the hand in his hair tightening and pulling as it moves with him. Felix does his absolute best not to break eye contact as he pulls off, wets his lips and spits onto Dimitri’s cock before taking it back into his mouth, licking up his own saliva as it runs down the length.

Dimitri shudders and brings his free hand to Felix’s face, stroking the spot on his cheek where his dick protrudes as Felix sucks him, and looks down on him with something like worship in his eye. Felix knows he's good at this- even though he’s currently only able to fit about half of Dimitri in him he seems to be losing himself. He might come then and there, which would be quite ironic and would give him license to bully Dimitri for days, Felix thinks. But Dimitri steadies himself, loosens the hand in his hair and brings it to Felix’s chin, slowing his movements but leaving his cock inside his mouth.

“Felix,” Dimitri says, voice low and unsteady. “This is- _oh-_ you are doing very well. But I- ah- I think you could do better.”

Felix whimpers but doesn’t even think about saying no. Eyes shining, mouth full of cock, he nods up at Dimitri as best he can.

“I knew you would see things my way,” Dimitri says, tucking a loose lock of hair behind Felix’s ear. “I know you’re more than capable of taking all of me.”

Felix moans his agreement around Dimitri. Dimitri exhales, and, enamored, slips his fingers through Felix’s ponytail. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulls Felix’ face deeper onto his massive cock, deeper than it had gone before, deeper than Felix would have thought possible just a few months ago. Even now, as Dimitri hits the back of his mouth and slides down his throat, Felix has to force himself to relax- he knows from much experience it’s the only way this will work. 

His eyes sting as Dimitri fills him, until finally, finally, he reaches his base and buries his nose in his wiry blond hair. He would take the opportunity to enjoy the scent of him if he could breathe even a little bit. Instead he fixes his eyes upwards; he can’t see Dimitri’s face from the position he’s in but he can hear him- no- feel him groan, feel his pleasure rumbling deep inside his own throat.

_“Oh,_ Felix, _”_ Dimitri sighs as he pulls out, just long enough to let Felix take a gasping breath before he pushes back in again. It gets easier after the first thrust, like always, which lets Felix focus less on not gagging and more on the feeling of being so wonderfully full of Dimitri and on the soft, carnal sounds he makes above him as he fucks Felix’s throat.

His own neglected cock throbs between his legs. He’s hard, so hard just from this, arousal pulsing through him with every one of Dimitri’s gentle thrusts. Without even thinking he loosens his vice like grip on Dimitri’s thigh and reaches down to palm himself, desperate for any sort of friction he can get. In a matter of seconds he’s thrusting into his own hand, unable to help it, he’s close to the edge. 

“Perfect. So perfect, Felix- _wait._ What are you doing?” Dimitri pulls himself out of Felix abruptly, making him choke and sputter, tears now spilling from his eyes. “Are you _touching yourself?”_ Dimitri demands.

Felix gasps and tries to catch his breath as the haze clears and he realizes what he’s done. Dimitri hadn’t told him to touch himself, and he _certainly_ hadn't told him to come.

He doesn’t consider lying. “Sorry,” he rasps, his lips pink and raw, voice hoarse. “I’m sorry, it felt so good, I forgot.”

“You forgot?”

“Yes, I forgot, okay?”

“Oh, Felix,” Dimitri says, shaking his head. “This won’t do. I thought you wanted to come today.”

“I do-”

“Well then, you had best not forget again,” Dimitri says, stepping away and sinking back into his chair. “Get on the desk. On your back.”

Felix is not sure how it’s possible for Dimitri to look so commanding with his pants halfway down. Maybe it's something that comes with being king. But it’s more likely, Felix thinks, somewhat miserably, as he climbs back onto the desk, that it has more to do with Dimitri and even more to do with himself than it does any title. Dimitri could work in the kitchens or be a stableboy or the fucking bathroom cleaner and Felix would still obey his every command.

During sex, at least. Work is another matter, something he will _certainly_ remind Dimitri of when this is over. He’s distracted from these thoughts, however, when Dimitri throws a small, hard object at him. 

He catches it, reflexes sharp as ever even now. He turns the small jar over in his hand. “Were you carrying this around all day?” he asks, his voice raspy.

Dimitri ignores the question. “Prepare yourself for me.”

The words send a shiver through Felix that has nothing to do with how cold the office is. He sits on the desk and leans back on one elbow, lifts his knees up and spreads them, fixing the heels of his boots on the ledge of the desk on either side of his ass, which is now spread wide open for Dimitri to see. 

“Is this how you want it?”

“Exactly,” Dimitri breathes. “Exactly like that.”

A ridiculous blush blooms across his face- after everything he’s let Dimitri do the simple act of exposing himself shouldn’t have this much of an effect on him. But it does. His cock twitches untouched between his thighs.

It’s clearly doing something for Dimitri as well. He makes a small sound of approval as he takes his cock back in his hand and strokes himself, slowly and deliberately. “Touch yourself,” he commands. “Not your cock. Play with your hole until I’m ready for you.”

Felix nods, uses one shaking hand to unscrew the jar and dips his fingers into the oil. He scoops as much as he can, assuming he’ll need more than usual for whatever Dimitri has planned. He reaches down, letting some of the oil drip off his fingers onto his balls, shivers as it trickles down onto his hole. Dimitri groans and starts pumping himself faster as Felix sighs and teases little circles around the soft, pink skin of his entrance. His cock pulses against his thigh as he finally, slowly, pushes a finger inside.

Felix and Dimitri moan in unison as he sinks deep into himself. He’s tight, tighter than he should be considering they had sex only last night, but the oil is enough to let him sink his entire finger in with relative ease. He wiggles it around a bit, lets out a breathy little yelp at the sensation that Dimitri answers with another moan as he works his cock faster still. Felix pulls out part way, spreads his legs further and rolls his hips up a bit, giving himself better access and Dimitri a better view, and starts slowly fucking himself with his finger, speeding up as he encounters less and less resistance.

“Yes,” Dimitri murmurs, drawing Felix’s eyes back to him again. His face and his cock are flushed the same shade of pink, and Felix can’t look away from either of them. Dimitri tilts his head back against his chair, his mouth hangs open and his lidded eye is full of pure lust as he stares down his nose at Felix. His breaths come hot and fast and his thumb rubs little circles around the head of his cock as he strokes himself in perfect rhythm with Felix’s fingers. 

“What are you looking at?” he growls. “Do you want me to touch you like this?”

“I-yes, but-” Felix can barely form coherent thoughts- all he can discern through the haze are the feelings of Dimitri’s eye on him and his finger moving in and out of his tight, wet hole. The sensations complement each other perfectly, and it feels good, so good, better than it should, but it’s not enough, not yet. “I want- _need_ you to fuck me,” he gasps.

“Well Felix,” he says, breathless, “you should have thought of that before disobeying my orders. Although…” he trails off, making a show of dropping his eye back down to Felix’s hole, to his fingers working in and out, “you are being so good for me now, perhaps I should reward you.”

Another hoarse moan is the only response Felix is capable of giving. 

Dimitri smirks at him. “How badly do you want it, Felix?”

Felix gasps. He fingers himself faster, as if speed can make up for what he’s missing. It's all the answer Dimitri needs.

He grins even wider. “Bad enough to beg for it?”

Felix throws his head back as a shudder of pleasure jolts through him. “Yes,” he says through clenched teeth, determinately avoiding Dimitri’s eye.

“Then look at me and beg for it.”

It takes a herculean effort to meet Dimitri’s eyes, but once he does the words come tumbling out. “Please- _ohh-,”_ he moans, “please, Dimitri, I need you to fuck me, I need it so bad- _mm-_ I’ll do anything, _anything-”_

“Ah, Felix,” Dimitri cuts him off, looking quite pleased. “You should have just said so earlier. If you can just hold out for a little while longer, I would be more than happy to grant your request. Can you do that for me, Felix?”

“Yes, anything, anything you say.”

“Good.” He stops stroking himself, rises from his chair and approaches the desk. He stands over Felix for a moment, gazing down at him with a steely expression that can’t quite hide the awestruck lust beneath. “I’m going to touch you now,” he says softly. “You are going to continue fingering yourself, and you are not going to come unless I say so.”

“Yes, okay, please.”

“If you feel like you are about to come you will tell me.”

“Yes, I’ll tell you, I promise.” 

Dimitri stands back up slowly, slides his hands down Felix’s body. For a moment Dimitri just covers Felix’s hand with his own, lets his hand move with Felix’s as his fingers slide in and out. Slowly, tentatively, he extends a finger to caress the tender, pink skin of his hole. 

“Felix,” Dimitri says, his voice low and breathy. “Can you- can you take us both at the same time?”

Felix’s cock throbs visibly just at the suggestion; Dimitri has barely gotten the words out when Felix responds, “Yes, yes I can take it, yes, please-”

“Very well,” Dimitri says and sinks his finger into Felix alongside him. Felix moans and arches his back as he stretches around their fingers. The sensation isn’t entirely novel; he’s used to Dimitri’s cock which is longer and thicker even than their fingers combined. But the feeling of them moving together, sliding against each other inside him; the vulnerability, the intimacy of it makes him feel so close to Dimitri it’s almost painful. Dimitri shifts his hand under Felix’s, cradling it, and with his thumb rubs circles into his palm as they fuck him together. Felix feels himself tighten around them as the sensation overwhelms him; Dimitri moans and moves their hands faster.

His gaze tears away from their hands back to Felix’s face. He feels Dimitri’s stare on every inch of him, feels it inside him. The intensity, the sheer lust in Dimitri’s piercing blue eye as it meets Felix’s is almost enough to bring him back to the edge again, despite Dimitri’s stubborn refusal to so much as brush his fingers against his hard, throbbing cock.

As if he can read his mind, Dimitri finally, _finally_ obliges. He slides his free hand across Felix’s hipbone to grip him at his base. It takes everything in him to stop himself from fucking Dimitri’s hand- it would only take a thrust or two to finish it now, he’s so dangerously close. It doesn’t help when Dimitri bends forward, never breaking eye contact, and slowly licks the smear of precome off the tip of his cock. It’s too much, his tongue is so warm and soft and wet on his skin, he can feel it coming, he’s never felt tension like this before, there’s nothing he wants more than to let it overtake him and spill into Dimitri’s open mouth. 

But that is not an option. He’d given Dimitri his word, now he has to follow through, no matter how painful. 

“D-Dimitri,” he chokes out.

“Yes Felix?”

_“Unh-_ I’m going to-if you keep touching me I’m going to-”

Dimitri’s hand is gone in an instant. He grabs Felix by the wrist and pulls his fingers out of him. Felix gasps at the sudden emptiness, the sound is lost inside Dimitri’s mouth as he catches him by the jaw and kisses him.

“Very good, Felix,” he says with a grin when he pulls away. He strokes his cheek and looks lovingly into his eyes; all Felix can do is stare and try to catch his breath. “You’ve learned from your mistake last night.”

Felix nods, the tension starts to subside, though his arousal does not. He wishes Dimitri would let go of his hand, or move his own back to where it was. He settles for grinding his hips against Dimitri's leg. 

Dimitri chuckles. “Impatience will not help achieve the outcomes that either of us want here, Felix. You must tell me when you are ready, when you are _absolutely sure_ you will not come, and I will let go of your hand.”

“Mm, okay. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure, Felix? That was awfully fast. We both know from experience that you will come from fingers alone if you are not careful.”

Dimitri is going to pay later for bringing that up, but for the time being it just makes Felix’s cheeks burn. “I’m sure.”

“I will take your word for it,” Dimitri says and releases his hand. Felix resists the urge to use it on his cock, desperate to get back to where he was moments ago. Instead he slides it lower between his legs, and, without breaking eye contact, starts fucking himself again, with two fingers this time.

Dimitri pauses for a moment, taking him in. With one finger he strokes up the curve of Felix's ass to gather up the oil running down it and slowly, carefully, pushes it back into him. Felix sighs as Dimitri's finger slips between his own, back inside him where it belongs.

“Felix,” Dimitri pants, breathless, sense of control beginning to vanish, “I want- I want you to finger yourself while I fuck you, can you do that? Can you do that for me?”

Felix arches off the desk, moans as he feels himself tighten around their fingers. “I can do it, _goddess,_ Dimitri, please-”

“Good, _so good,_ Felix,” Dimitri murmurs. He withdraws his finger and Felix whimpers at the sudden loss, but the feeling is mercifully short-lived. Dimitri repositions himself, leaning some of his weight against the desk, and slowly, carefully, hooks his hands behind Felix’s knees and pushes his legs back, bending him nearly in half. He tightens the hand around Felix’s waist, and with the other he takes his cock in hand and presses it tenderly to Felix’s entrance, letting his fingers slide against it as they continue to fuck in and out. Dimitri pushes in, just a little bit, teasing barely enough to start stretching Felix to where he wants to be.

“Oh goddess,” Felix moans, throwing his head back. “Dimitri-”

“Felix,” Dimitri says with some concern, “this is more than you’ve taken before, we should go slowly.”

“I can take it, Dimitri, please, I’m ready-”

“I know you can take it Felix, you’ve been so good, and you’ve gotten yourself so nice and wet for me-”

“So wet," Felix gasps, "so wet for you-”

“Just for me, that’s right Felix. But- please, you must promise me you will say something if it’s too much for you.”

“It’s not too much, it’s not-”

“Felix,” his voice becomes stern again. “You _will_ say something if you need me to stop. Promise me.”

“Okay, okay I promise, Dimitri, but it won’t- _oh!”_ he cries out as Dimitri pushes inside him, holding him in place with one hand as he slides in against Felix’s fingers. Dimitri was right, this is much more than Felix is used to, he’s never been stretched this far, never felt so full before. It reminds him of their first time, when Felix had barely been able to fit Dimitri’s tip inside him without crying, but he hadn’t given up then and will be damned if he gives up now. 

“Felix,” Dimitri breathes, voice low and hoarse. “Felix, I am about halfway in, is it- do you need to remove your fingers?”

“No, _fuck-_ no, Dimitri, give me more, I need more.”

“Are- are you sure? It’s so tight-”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure, _please-”_

“As you wish, Felix.” 

Dimitri starts slowly pushing in and out, sinking deeper and deeper into Felix with each careful press. Felix barely keeps himself from crying out but there is nothing he can do about the small whimpers and moans escaping his lips as Dimitri fills him more and more. It’s agonizingly slow, but it’s pure bliss as Dimitri finally, _finally_ finds the spot in him that makes him come apart completely, arching off the desk and pressing up against Dimitri as a seismic wave of pleasure wracks his entire body.

“Felix, did I-”

_“Yes,_ goddess, Dimitri, again, please-”

“Okay, okay, Felix, I’m most of the way inside you now.”

“I know, feels so good, please Dimitri-”

“Are you- are you going to come, Felix?”

“Not until you say so,” Felix says without hesitation.

Dimitri can only moan in response, and Felix feels his massive cock throb within him. He leans forward over Felix, laid flat on the desk, and starts moving his hips, grinding into Felix so slowly, so tenderly. It’s quite a strange feeling, Dimitri’s cock sliding tight against his fingers as they fuck him together, but it’s one of the most wonderful ones Felix has ever felt.

After a few minutes Dimitri’s thrusts start to come easier, and he begins moving faster, with less caution, as Felix’s body learns to accommodate. They quickly find a rhythm, first taking turns sinking into Felix’s hole and then doing it together, Felix crying out with every move, no longer able to contain it. He’s not usually so vocal, but today Dimitri has opened some kind of floodgate within him.

It occurs to him that anyone walking past Dimitri’s office can surely hear what’s happening within it, but can’t for the life of him remember why that’s a problem as Dimitri’s cock fills him again and again. The feeling is so perfect, he’s so complete with Dimitri inside him, why shouldn’t everyone know? Why shouldn’t everyone know that they’re together, that Dimitri has laid claim to him, that he belongs to Dimitri, that he’s all his and only his-

“Yes, mine, Felix, all mine,” Dimitri says, and Felix realizes he must have accidentally said the last part out loud, but it’s worth it for what it does to Dimitri. He wraps his arm around Felix’s waist even tighter, thrusts into him faster and somehow deeper, each one hitting the spot within him that sends shockwaves all the way to the tips of the fingers buried deep in his ass. “So good, working so hard for me, Felix, only for me.”

“Only for you, only for you, I’m all yours, I’ll do anything-”

“Anything,” Dimitri pants, “anything, I know, you’re so good, Felix, you’ve been so good-”

“I want to be good, I just want to be good for you-”

“You are, you are _so good,_ Felix, perfect, so beautiful like this for me,” and finally, _finally_ he wraps his hand around Felix’s cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts. “I want you to come for me, Felix, now.”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Felix obeys, letting the raw pleasure that he’s been keeping at bay overwhelm him, spread throughout his entire body all the way to tips of the fingers still buried inside him next to Dimitri’s cock. He bucks his hips into Dimitri and lets himself fall back into his embrace as he comes harder than he has in months, shooting across his chest, his neck, onto his face. 

Dimitri groans and follows not far behind him. He takes his hand from Felix’s dick once he’s thoroughly spent all over himself, and wraps it around Felix’s back, lifts him fully off the desk and moves Felix’s unoccupied arm around his neck so he can fuck into him even harder through his orgasm. Felix grips his neck and can’t help the strangled sigh from escaping his lips as he feels the familiar wet warmth of Dimitri finishing inside him, filling him nearly to bursting.

“Felix, _oh,_ Felix,” Dimitri moans into his neck with his last shuddering thrust before he bends both of them over to lay Felix back down on the desk. They lay like that for a moment, Dimitri props himself up on his elbow to avoid crushing Felix but lets his head fall onto his shoulder as they breathe heavily in unison. Felix works a hand through the hair at the base of Dimitri’s scalp, Dimitri turns his head to press wet, languid, half-coherent affirmations against his neck as his cock softens inside him.

After a moment Dimitri lifts his head to meet Felix’s eyes and it’s almost too much to bear. Eye contact, while never comfortable, is so much easier for him in the throes of passion; something about the tenderness of his gaze and the small smile on his lips as he pushes Felix’s sweaty hair out of his face feels too vulnerable, too intimate, which is ridiculous considering how thoroughly Dimitri was fucking him not two minutes ago. He forces himself to maintain Dimitri’s gaze but can’t help the blush from creeping to his cheeks; a blush that only worsens when Dimitri reaches down to wipe some of the come off his face with his thumb. 

He must look like a complete mess, panting and sweaty, hair loose, covered in come. But Dimitri seems to like it, smiling, engrossed in him fully as he strokes up his cheekbone. 

Felix decides it’s not worth fighting it, instead he turns his head and takes Dimitri’s thumb in his mouth, sucks the come off of it without breaking eye contact. Dimitri’s mouth falls open and Felix feels the cock inside him begin to harden again. 

“Oh Felix,” he murmurs. “You have been so, _so_ good.”

“No,” he says around Dimitri’s thumb. “I’m the best.”

Dimitri chuckles. “You are the best,” he agrees. He slides out of Felix and stands up, tucking himself back into his pants. Felix closes his legs and lets them fall together to the side, too spent to move or even think about how he’s going to get back to his quarters to clean up without anyone seeing him.

Thankfully, Dimitri takes care of it for him. He crosses the room to retrieve a rag and a small wash bin, perches next to him on the desk and starts tenderly wiping Felix’s face. 

“It’s a shame,” he says fondly. “You look so good, I have half a mind to make you walk around like this for the rest of the day.”

Felix reddens and bats his hand away. “You can only talk to me like that when we’re doing it,” he snarls. “Where the fuck did that side of you come from anyway?”

“Ah, I suppose I’ve had it in me all along,” Dimitri muses as he dabs at Felix’s neck, and with a hint of sadness he adds, “You’ve always known this about me, better than anyone.”

Felix rolls his eyes and sits up. “No that wasn’t- there’s a difference between what you just did and what I’ve seen you do on the battlefield. You were,” Felix swallows, “you were totally in control.”

“Ah, well,” Dimitri says, brightening a little bit, “everyone is multifaceted. Many sides to us all.”

“Well try to channel that side more, especially when we’re dealing with unreliable vassals.

“Oh, really?” Dimitri says with a mischievous grin. “Do you really want me to show up to the briefing tomorrow morning and tell Baron Ochs to be a good little-”

_“Obviously_ not like that- shut up - you know what I meant,” Felix sputters as Dimitri laughs. “I just mean, you didn’t go easy on me just now like you go easy on everyone else.”

“No, I suppose I didn’t,” Dimitri says. “Did you like it?”

Felix glares at him, cheeks burning. “I’m not answering that. What the fuck do you think?”

Dimitri lowers his head and grins at him from under his lashes. “I think that you liked it, Felix,” he says, voice low and sultry. Felix’s breath falters.

He laughs again. “I will say, whatever you think about my self confidence coming out of nowhere, I in turn have been quite surprised to discover the side of you that has emerged lately.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know what I mean, Felix,” he says, casually, despite the slight flush rising to his cheeks. “The submissive side of you.”

“You don’t have to fucking say it like that,” he snaps, which just makes Dimitri laugh even more. “Whatever. Maybe you wouldn’t be so surprised if you spent less time doing other people’s jobs and we had more time for…” Felix isn’t even sure what to call the thing they just did but Dimitri gets the idea.

“Oh, perhaps you are right, Felix. I see now how this all ties back to your original lesson. No doubt you had our little diversion planned all along.”

“Yes, that's right, I did.”

...

The next morning, their briefing has barely started when the treasury minister is making some pathetic excuse for her reports being late.

“Oh you would not _believe_ the trouble I’ve had in my county this moon, your highness,” she blathers. “Every day a fresh crisis on my plate- there’s just been no time, you see, no time at all to draw up those reports you wanted, and I’m terribly sorry but it just wasn’t realistic today.”

Dimitri strokes his chin, brow furrowed. He looks at Felix. Felix looks back at Dimitri, nods his head, widens his eyes expectantly. _Go on,_ he thinks at him. _Like we practiced._

Dimitri nods back, clears his throat, squares his shoulders.

“Count Rowe,” Dimitri says gravely, “it sounds like… it sounds like you had your reasons for the delay, and it is no trouble at all for me to create an extrapolation from last month’s-”

_ THUD! _

“Ah!” Dimitri cuts off, Dedue jumps, and Count Rowe falls out of her chair at the sound of Felix’s head hitting the table.

“I know you are disappointed in me, Felix,” Dimitri says to him softly as they leave an hour or so later. “And I admit that I did not do the best job putting your lesson into practice.”

Felix glares at him, or at least in his general direction. The room is still spinning a fair bit. “Disappointed is an understatement,” he says through clenched teeth. 

“But,” Dimitri continues, a small smile playing at his lips, “you fail to realize what this means.”

Felix failed to realize several things during that meeting; he hit his head quite a bit harder than he intended. “Enlighten me.”

“It means,” Dimitri says softly, “that we are just going to have to practice again. Today, perhaps.”

The fog around Felix’s head seems to clear, as does his frustration with Dimitri. “Oh. Well, uh, yes! You need much more practice. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Dimitri repeats with a fond smile. “It’s a good thing I have you to help me until I get it right.”

**Author's Note:**

> thought this would be less than 5k when I started writing, not sure what happened
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/_abbner


End file.
